helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning Fervor Expanded Universe
Lightning Fervor as a setting encompasses a vast amount of subjects. A lot of matters are difficult to cover in one sitting, and the initial drafts, that which is posted, have only scratched the surface of. As a setting its got so much going on it probably would be best as something worked on by more than one person. Eras Lightning Fervor doesn't just cover a specific time frame. The biggest reason for this is the complexity of the character Sithis, and the fact as an infant he was sent back so far in time. As a part of this Lightning Fervor is divided along several epochs. Established bluntly along the lines of two large past groupings and the modern era. Sithis's Era Rather aptly named this period of the setting focuses primarily on the period millions of years ago when the Ancients were still flitting around between stars and planets in the Milky Way. Its barely been covered but is ultimately the base to where the setting's background began. Chronologically Sithis's Era occurs millions of years before the Goa'uld ever rise to power in the Milky Way, and chronicles the Ayelied's rediscovery of technology lost during the last cataclysm, as well as the Wars in Heaven. Early The earliest portions of this part of the setting comprise segments of Sithis's early life. Most focus on parts of exploration, as well as interaction with his adopted brother. War in Heaven The major transition point is Sithis marks the ascension to Godhood. His research falls into Stendarr's hands who uses it to ascend. Sithis's associates become the Daedra, and Stendarr's compatriots become the Aedra. This first conflict marks the downfall of the Ayelied, an empire which makes war against both groups after the senate is killed by the Daedra. Post War in Heaven The period prior to advent of the Goa'uld Empire but after the last War in Heaven concludes is a vast stretch of time covering thousands of years. Sithis has settled into his position as the first of the Aedra, and God of Death. He has become accustomed to his inhuman state. This period of his era is marked by internecine politics between Aedra and Daedra factions. It also contains the death of Mehunes Dagon, and the beginning of Kandrakhar. Ancient History This period is much shorter than Sithis's era, but still spans several thousand years. It covers Raiden's first contact, his crossing over into the territory adminstered by Sithis. Raiden is warped steadily by the interaction with a fragment of Sithis's soul. Raiden establishes the coallition which eventually ascend to godhood, and Anubis reaches even further provoking his rivals to go against him.This action combined with Sokar battling a coallition of Apophis, Cronus, and Ra. This permits the Goa'uld a relative peace. Goa'uld interaction with Earth on a large scale ceases by 1500 AD. As the Goa'uld stop moving humans from earth they adapt towards influencing on a smaller scale. Raiden focuses on fuedal Japan, and Sokar, whose deception has fooled the other system lords into thinking he is dead, tinkers on smaller scales. They are not the only system lords either. Shiva takes his own measures and his territories will eventually escape the wars of the modern era. A key part of this set of thousands of years is the foundation of politics in the Goa'uld Empire. Yu's war with Kandrakhar, which forces him to commit assets to wage war in the distant for the time Cygnus arm forces his up until then immense armies to be split upon two fronts. The Beginning At the start of this period Raiden is embroiled in a border conflict with Ra's brother Apophis. Goa'uld hyperdrive is slow in most cases except when using the limitted supply of ancient hyperdrives Modern Era Beginning in the early 1990s by the Earth Common Era it marks the present and the beginning of the Tauri Stargate program. Category:Lightning Fervor Category:Universe